BANE and Co
by Fantasy4all
Summary: Magnus is the successful owner of a hot new store, but when competiontion threatens he'll need the help of his creative and gorgeous new intern. Will Magnus' store survive, or will he discover there is more to life than money and fashion? MALEC
1. Chapter 1

BANE and Co.

A.N. This is my first malec fic so give it a chance. Also it could take a while to get to the two of them. And the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Magnus Bane breathed heavily and took a large swig of coffee. Today, he needed it more than ever. It was hiring day. There was almost nothing Magnus hated more than hiring day. A bunch of clueless, fashion-less morons who couldn't tell last seasons shoes from this one's showed up at his store looking for a job. Yes, he owned it, and yes, he didn't have to go through the hiring process, but the staff was his family and not just anybody had the privilege of working for and with the "Fashion Warlock of Brooklyn!" (According to People magazine.) The truth was Magnus liked working; he was good at what he did and wasn't called the warlock of fashion for nothing! Every time he found something perfect for a customer, he got a natural high. Not to mention he saw all the trends before they happened and could tell a person's jean size just by looking at them. But, this was the part Magnus did not enjoy. He took the lid off his coffee and blew it to cool it down. Suddenly, a badly dressed, middle-aged woman bumped into him, causing Magnus to spill all down his expensive attire.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman cooed, trying and failing to help him clean it up off the sparkly floor.

"Its fine," Magnus gritted his teeth, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm Imogen, by the way, and I heard you were hiring?" The woman looked pleadingly into his cat-like eyes.

"Umm no, actually, we are not anymore." Magnus turned to leave but caught her mumble to herself something about how stupid she was for spilling on her possible employer before she even had a chance to speak. Just then, an extremely gay looking man bumped into her and she apologized and pointed him in the right direction of the sunglasses. He thanked her and went on his way.

"Wait," Magnus stopped her with his purple painted fingers on her shoulder. "Uh look, I'll give you a chance Imogen, but listen honey, I get to pick what you wear to work and you'll have to be more careful."

"Really? Oh thank you Magnus! That's your name right? I just could really use a second job right now what with my nephew coming to stay since his parents died and oh goodness I'm rambling! Thank you Magnus I won't disappoint."

"Yes darling and you can start tomorrow at eleven." Magnus never woke up before nine and it took him a while to get ready. But he wanted to be there to see her work. Magnus wasn't sure why he had chosen to let her stay but call him crazy he knew it was important. Maybe fate had brought her here.

A.N. Okay so no Malec this chapter and it was rather short but give me a chance and review if you think it has potential. Also if I get enough ill update every day this week!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: BANE and Co.

A.N. So this chapter is where Alec meets Magnus and I kind of really like this part so if you hate don't judge! Also thanks to the reviewers! LOL (lots of love) P.s. I do not claim ownership of these characters

Magnus Bane woke up to the horrid sound of the alarm. He kicked of the sheets and muttered a few pointless curses as he threw on his slippers and robe and walked downstairs. It wasn't really a two story place, but it was an apartment with a loft that had his bedroom. Magnus got ready in a hurry, remembering that today was Imogen's first day. He still couldn't quite place why he was intrigued by her but he was curious to learn more about this woman. Once Magnus got to the store he clocked in and checked the time. Imogen was due in ten minutes. Then all the sudden the doors flew open and Magnus felt the chill from outside fill the store again. A puff of glitter flew up from the ground and dispersed.

"Hi! Sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I had to borrow Alec's car because mine wouldn't start and then I had to drop him off at work. I told you about my nephew right? Oh well anyway, I'm here now and I was not sure to wear but I figured you could fix that." Imogen rambled but it made Magnus chuckle.

"Its fine darling, you are still ten minutes early and I found you something perfect." He held out a purple, three-quarter length shirt, jeans, and a shimmering scarf to match. Then Magnus took her hair out if its ponytail and let it fall to her shoulders naturally.

"There," he smiled, "Much better!" Imogen laughed.

"You are brilliant; I look casual, yet professional, hip, but not trying to be too young." Magnus chuckled again.

"I think you are going to fit in well here." And he really meant it. Although, his store was usually run by glittering gay men or plastic bleach blondes, he thought maybe the addition of someone real would give it a wider range of customers. After all, his clothes were for all shapes and sizes. He didn't just want the good looking people to look better; he wanted anyone and everyone to be blessed with his gift of fashion.

At the end of Imogen's shift, she explained to Magnus all about how her sister and brother in law had died and Alec couldn't afford his own place, so he had come to live with her for a while.

"Does your nephew need a job too? If he's anything like you than I'd be happy to give him a job." Wow, did he really just say that? He hadn't even given her an interview and now he was just going to hire her family? He really liked her though; she was down to earth, and not self-centered. Goodness knows there could only be so many arrogant people in his store, especially when one of them was him.

"Actually he might not like it here, thanks for the offer but a job in retail is not something he'd be very good at." She looked down at her feet. "But you know what he could do? He'd be an amazing personal assistant! Would you even need one of those? Just somebody to follow you around and make sure you got to places on time, bring you coffee, and things of that sort."

"You know what? That sounds wonderful! He'd be like a friend who does stuff for me. But, I'll need to meet him first dear, and he must be responsible and respectful and who the heck am I kidding? Is he hot? Not that it matters, but seriously darling if I am going to look at him all day every day then he has got to be decent." Imogen laughed.

"I am not sure what to tell you, but he will be here to pick me up any minute now." She gestured to her watch.

Magnus found himself getting excited. Finally he had a little slave to do whatever he wanted to. Like all the crap he didn't want to do himself, picking stuff up from the designers, making phone calls, scheduling photo-shoots, and other pointless whatnot. He wasn't even sure if those things were what assistants did or if that was only in movies. It didn't matter, it sounded like Imogen wouldn't care, as long as he got paid. Suddenly the door flew open, and a coughing figure emerged. The glitter was obviously not expected by the man and had caused him to blink furiously. The sight was quite adorable really, and boy did that kid have gorgeous eyes. They were like every blue known to mankind plus others that probably only existed there in his eyes. His hair was ebony black, shaggy, and swept to the side so that when he flicked it every few second it would hang just above his eyes. He was dressed in a white button-down with a collar, a brown sweater overtop, and jeans without holes.

"Aunt Imogen?" He asked, "Is that you?" She laughed so hard she snorted.

"Sorry about the glitter Alec but you'll get used to it."

"What? Why?" Questioned Alec, clearly not noticing Magnus behind the counter.

"Because I knew you needed a job and Mr. Bane here was kind enough to offer you the position of a personal assistant. He owns the store you see, and..." Alec cut her off with a small gasp as he looked over to see an extremely attractive, immensely glitter-filled man with spiky black hair, cat-like golden green eyes, (and an outfit that was clearly from this store,) hold out his hand. Alec took it and blinked again. Magnus was not sure whether or not he was disgusted or amused by Alec's face, but he hoped the latter.

"Well it's great to meet you Alec; your aunt tells me you would do a phenomenal job as an assistant. Would you be interested?" Magnus figured business approach first. He could always hit on him later when Imogen wasn't around. Alec looked even more shocked then before, (if possible) but shook his head and muttered some kind of agreement. Imogen grabbed on to Alec's shoulder and squeezed, looking into his eyes with a smile.

"Great! Then he'll call you tomorrow." She said turning to leave. "Oh and thank you so much Magnus see you!" And with that, Magnus was left alone to his shimmering store with one thought and one thought only. Someday, I will make that boy want me the way I want him now. Little did he know Alec already did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Bane and Co.

A.N. So if anything is confusing, (because let's face it I can be pretty unclear sometimes), just review or message me! Thank you to those who are reading, alerting, and reviewing. You guys are the reason I am updating so fast! Also blah, blah, blah, the boys belong to C.C. P.s. I know Imogen is majorly O.O.C but I just needed and aunt-ish figure and her name is cool.

Alec Lightwood was, for once, excited to get up and get ready. Of course, it wasn't everyday he was offered a job for an almost celebrity. Not to mention one that was obviously gay and _extremely_ attractive. He smelled breakfast downstairs and rushed to shove it in his mouth so he could get out the door.

"Anxious are we?" Imogen grabbed Alec's wrist before he could escape.

"No, I just don't want to be late, unlike some people I think that it gives a bad first impression." Alec teased, knowing full well that she hadn't been late yesterday. His aunt laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You know I think I could get used to the fun Alec," she was clearly teasing back, "this Alec makes jokes even!" He laughed to and for a second he almost forgot about the important day that awaited him. Alec squeezed her hand and shut the door behind him, trying desperately not to squeal with excitement. Gosh, he thought to himself, Imogen was right, I don't even work for the guy yet and I'm already unusually happy. Maybe it was the fact that he swore he saw Magnus' face light up when he entered the room yesterday. Or, he could have been slightly amused by the fumbling idiot in front of him. But, if he thought that, would he even give Alec a chance? Maybe he already knew he didn't want him to be his assistant but had given him an interview just because he liked Imogen which, he guessed, counted for something. If Magnus liked his aunt, he couldn't be too shallow. She was very down to earth. Either way, Alec was nervous. He drove the whole way in silence, trying to think of what to say and how to act. When he arrived Alec was shaking. It was kind of his first interview and he wasn't quite sure what to say. This time, when Alec walked through the door he was prepared. He squinted and covered his mouth so as not to let the glitter overtake him again. A plastic looking woman with an obnoxious amount of make-up on rushed over to him.

"Hi!" She bubbled, "Welcome to Bane and company. Can I help you find something today?"

"Uh I was actually here to see Magnus, do you know if he is here?" Alec looked around quickly but still didn't spot him.

"Oh puh-leeze dear! He would never come here this early. But, if you would like to buy something…" Alec cut her off, angrily, "Look, Camille," he said reading her shimmery name tag, "It is rather important that I see him today do you know where I could find him?"

"Here is his address," Camille wrote it on his hand, noticing that he was not messing around. "But," she added, "You might not want to show up looking like that." Alec figured she was right, so he gave in and let Camille pick out a tie and dress pants for him to wear. He had to admit he looked nice, professional even, which was what he was going for. Alec paid for the stuff and drove out to Magnus' apartment.

Once he reached the door buzzer, Alec straightened out his shirt and tie. He pressed the button.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS? SOMEBODY HAD BETTER BE DIEING OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE!" Magnus' voice echoed through his mind and instantly Alec became more nervous.

"Um it's Alec Lightwood, Imogen's nephew; you wanted to hire me as your assistant." He knew that was lame but it was all he could think of on the spot. The voice came back but not as loud or near as angry sounding.

"The hot one? Oh yes I remember you. Come on up darling." Alec blushed. The hot one? Was he hot? He had been hit on a few times but nobody like Magnus ever noticed him. Alec found himself eagerly climbing up the stairs to Magnus' door. He knocked softly and steadied his shaking hands.

The door swung open and Magnus smiled a dazzling white smile. He was dressed in a white tank-top, and a sparkly gold robe. Alec found himself uncomfortably curious whether the man was wearing pants of not. His feet were bare and his toe-nails were neon orange.

"See something you like beautiful? Why don't you come in and we can pretend to talk business while I hit on you." Magnus glowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: BANE and Co.

A.N. so thank you! I got six reviews in two days and they were good! So… here is chapter four (like for real this time! LOL) and you know the drill these characters are not mine. P.s. thanks especially to the chick (or dude… I don't judge) who said if they reviewed twice would I give them the next chapter. I liked that, I feel wanted now

Alec was a little scared when he walked through Magnus' door. The man's perfectly manicured hands were drumming his thigh and his eyebrow was cocked as he looked Alec up and down, taking in every detail about him.

"Did you buy any chance buy that at my store?" Magnus questioned looking obviously pleased as he took a seat on his colorful, squishy couch and motioned for Alec to do the same. Alec sat on the love-seat across from Magnus and a glass coffee table.

"Uh yes actually I wouldn't have if it weren't for a very persistent store manager of yours. Camille I believe it was." Alec was looking anywhere but Magnus' eyes, which of course were looking right into his. He was surprised he could hold a conversation this well even, what with Magnus looking at him like that. He laughed that brilliant laugh.

"She is quite the persistent one Camille, sorry if she bothered you darling. But now down to business. As much as I'd like to sit and chat I have to ask you something serious."He was leaning forward now with his hands resting on the table.

"Shoot," (_he says this like go ahead not like he is disappointed_) Alec said, "That is kind of the reason I came, business you know." By now Alec couldn't help but stare back at those golden and green cat eyes.

"Well… do you honestly want to do this? I have been my own assistant forever but now the store is becoming more popular, so am I and well, to be frank darling, it's a big task." Magnus bit his bottom lip and looked expectantly into Alec's eyes.

"Yes… I mean of course, I want to!" Alec didn't want to sound desperate but he wanted this job and the fact that Magnus would be his boss would be a major plus.

"Well then it's settled you start immediately and the suit, although it is gorgeous on you, is not necessary. You want some tea dear?" Magnus walked into the kitchen and Alec got up to follow.

"Yeah sure, so what do you need me to do today Mr. Bane?" Alec sat down on a stool at the bar. The kitchen was just a small area of the main floor as if eating was less important than dancing and partying. Alec figured Magnus liked it that way.

"Oh darling please, its Magnus and you don't have to do anything for now. Just sit there and let me stare at you." Magnus practically purred.

"So… um is there anything I should know about you Magnus?" Alec asked, more out of curiosity than anything. Everything about this man was intriguing and Alec found himself wanting to know more.

"I enjoy all types of music but I prefer a good indie rock station on Pandora. I like caramel mochas, easy on the whip cream, from this little place a few streets over called Java Jive and I believe strongly that anybody can look good in the right outfit. I have three passions in this world and that is fashion, music, and my wonderful cat Chairman Meow." Magnus said all of this while pulling out two ancient looking tea cups and pouring the hot, steamy liquid from the pot. Alec looked around not seeing a cat. He asked the obvious question.

"Where is your cat now?" Magnus pointed up and Alec looked at the loft area. Snuggled in the canary yellow sheets that were strewn all over the floor was a fluffy white fur ball. He was adorably innocent looking while he slept but something told Alec that cat was about as innocent as his owner. Alec took a sip of his tea and Magnus smiled.

"Your turn," he said grinning, "tell me things about you." Alec was not prepared for this. What could he say? He liked to work only on weekdays? Was this really a question for Magnus' benefit, or was he honestly interested.

"Well I live with my aunt, I don't eat anything orange and I am pretty good with technology." Alec thought this would be a satisfying answer.

"Why don't you eat anything orange? And darling we are going to be spending a lot of time together so I need to know the juiciest secrets. Tell me more." Magnus pleaded.

"I just don't, I'm really not sure why. And as far as juicy secrets go I don't have any." Alec didn't like where this was going.

"Come on! Answer this then; guilty pleasure?" Alec smiled.

"Okay, I listen to Adam Lambert. Yeah I know it sounds gay and maybe I am and you probably didn't want to know all that. Wow, I sound really stupid now. The gay intern… how cliché am I?"Alec was blushing like crazy by now.

"I happen to like cliché things but I prefer the term vintage. And Adam is a singing genius. Oh and darling please quit blushing so fiercely you make it seem like your ashamed! In case you haven't noticed I'm gay too. I say be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind!"

"That's a Dr. Seuss quote! Good lord Magnus you are a kid." Alec laughed.

"At heart, aren't we all? Besides you're the one who knew the quote. Oh hang on I'm getting a text. It's from Camille." Magnus' face turned pale.

"What's it say? If you don't mind me asking." Alec looked into his eyes. Magnus dropped the phone and it was sent crashing to the floor.

"Magnus? Are you okay?" Alec got off the stool and came over to Magnus who was running his hands through his hair.

"No," he said, the joy in his voice was gone. "I am ruined."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: BANE and co.

A.N. I didn't think I was going to give you this one for a while but I was bored and I want to know what you think. Also once again if anything is unclear just message or review and I'll try to _clarify_. Lol is that what it's called when Clary touches something, 'cause that would be pretty hilarious.

Alec picked up Magnus' phone from the ground and attempted to put it back together.

"Magnus are you alright?" Alec turned around to find Magnus opening up a package of cheap wine, classy, Alec thought. He kind of hoped this was not normal for Magnus.

"Magnus what did she say?" Alec helped him over to the couch while he drizzled wine down his obviously new shirt.

"I am ruined." Magnus mumbled, "My whole career, everything I've worked so hard for! It's pointless to ever try to get somewhere in life because everything you achieved is just overshadowed by a bunch of idiots. She's done it Alec, she has finally done it. What will happen to the fashion industry when I'm not there? What will happen to all the people who work for me? What will happen to my social life? My modeling career? It's all over." Magnus chugged the rest and laid his head down on Alec's lap. Alec blushed, but he was definitely comfortable with this. Stop, he scolded himself, you should be trying to help not daydreaming of things that will never be.

"What has happened? Is there anything I can do?" Alec sat up straighter and looked into Magnus' barely glazed over eyes. Apparently his system could handle a few bottles of wine. The way he talked though, was as if he really was drunk.

"No, there is nothing you can do. I'm so sorry you had to see me like this and that our first formal meeting had to end so horribly but you must go now. I'll call if I need you. Leave me to mourn over my destroyed ego." Magnus sat up and rushed over to open the door. But, Alec didn't want to leave. He couldn't! He had to find out what the matter was and how he could help. Maybe assistants didn't do that but friends did and he was more than sure he wanted at least to be Magnus' friend.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the problem is! Maybe I could help, but you'll never know unless you tell me." Alec wasn't normally this firm but for now he knew he had to be.

"In high school," Magnus started, shutting the apartment door and moving back over to the couch, "I had two best friends named Ragnor Fell and Miranda Penney. We had flings with each other occasionally but nothing major. I went on to become successful business owner, as you know, and Ragnor, well you are wearing his pants. Not literally! What I mean is he became a well know designer but Miranda…well neither of us had heard from her in years, and it looks like she's back with a vengeance. She was always jealous that two gay guys had way more talent than her but I never thought she would go this far…" Magnus trailed off, looking at his feet.

"What did she do Magnus? I want to know. How possibly could she destroy your career in one move?" Alec was extremely curious by now; he didn't even notice the loving look in Magnus' eyes while he spoke. It was nice to be listened to for once.

"She is apparently the director of fashion for the board of departments. Don't give me that look Alexander, yes I did just use your real name and I'm going to explain. Throughout all of New York there are clothing stores correct?" Alec nodded, not wanting to disrupt the story. "Well these stores are judged by how popular they are, to keep business up and the customers of New York happy. The board of departments decides who gets to stay and what stores are not successful enough. Well, the whole system is corrupt because basically the only stores who survive are ones that pay the board, which means only the companies with the most money, survive. I suppose it all checks out and I've never had a problem with it before but now Miranda has been elected to serve as the director of fashion. She is going to take away my store Alec. That's my whole life. And there is nothing I can do." Magnus was practically in tears. Alec got up to go to the kitchen and refill Magnus' tea cup.

"Well how do you know that she doesn't appreciate what you've done in the fashion industry? Or maybe, you could just pay her extra. How do you know that she will be out to get you? Maybe she just wants some respect." Alec could hear Magnus turn on the television but the volume was still down.

"Because I know her Alec! Miranda was the queen of revenge and there is no way she has changed that much. Any way I am sure you don't want to hear me complain all day you can leave if you want, but I'd like it if you stayed. Can I just pay you to be my friend? You are an amazing listener. But I won't be able to afford you when my store is gone." Alec blushed again.

"I don't mind listening, I never really have anything to say to be honest I've always kind of been the advise giver. And your career is not ruined, not if I can help it. We'll figure something out, don't worry. For now though, if you want me to stay we can just, you know, hang out." Alec wished he could take the words back as soon as he said them. You didn't just randomly hang out with your boss even if he was extremely attractive and asked you to stay for a while. He felt better when he saw the look on Magnus' face. It was clear of anything but relief and he was glad he could calm Magnus down if only for now. Alec got up and picked the wine bottle off of the floor to bring it to the kitchen.

"Good lord darling!" Magnus chuckled, "keep it up and you'll have to be my maid too!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: BANE and Co.

A.N. So you guys need to review and tell me a few things. One, whose POV do you prefer? Two, are you bored so far? I have a plan (believe it or not) so if you could just keep reading and reviewing that would rock. Also, if I were to write another malec fanfic then what would be a good theme?

The next few weeks of Magnus' life had gone by quickly. Business had gone as usual and there were no warning signs that Miranda was out to get him, yet. If he knew Miranda, which he did very well, then he knew she would be plotting her revenge carefully. As far as Alec was concerned it felt as if he had known him forever. That was of course very cliché but as he had said in the past he kind of liked things like that. Alec was serious when he needed to be and funny just when Magnus needed it. He was sweet and kind and a whole bunch of other things that Magnus couldn't even begin to describe. He was suddenly the person Magnus turned to with everything, his missing half. Eventually Alec refused to take Magnus' money. (He said he was more like a friend than an assistant). He had started working for the store actually. As far as Magnus could tell he didn't mind retail much. That hadn't meant that they stopped being around each other, really it just meant that Magnus spent more time at the store. He felt comfortable around Alec and that adorable blush was to die for. Alec still liked to do little things for Magnus now and again; he said it was force of habit. Magnus still didn't want to be too forward but he certainly flirted with Alec enough. Apparently Alec was oblivious to it all but Magnus was happy being friends for now. As Magnus walked up to the store one day he was feeling exceptionally good. He breathed in the wonderful smell of his glittery store and walked up to the counter.

"Hey gorgeous, can I buy the clothes on you?" Magnus teased as he took a swig of Alec's coffee.

"Uh yeah actually there on that rack over there." Alec laughed clearly avoiding the suggestive part of Magnus comment.

"I meant the ones on your body but you ruined the joke." Magnus made a fake pouty face. Alec blushed hard and looked away.

"Oh, um anyway there is a phone call for you, not sure who it is but it sounds important."

"Thanks I'll get it now." Magnus smiled at Alec briefly before skipping to the back room. Magnus picked up the phone and called the number on the blue sticky note next to the phone. Alec always left him the first and last name and the phone number of the people who called him. He knew how terrible Magnus was at remembering things so he developed small habits like that. Magnus' thoughts were interrupted by a squeaky voice like the sound of a rubber duck being stepped on.

"Hello, board of departments, this is Brenda speaking how may I help you?" Shit, he thought.

"Um this is Magnus Bane I was told to call this number…" He was interrupted.

"Oh, Mr. Bane! Mrs. Penney wished to speak with you! I'll put her in." Magnus almost started to cry at those words. He sat listening to some cheesy song, waiting for a few minutes until "his party was reached." His nervousness got even worse as the familiar and dreadful voice of his old friend came cutting though.

"Why Magnus! I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me! Did you call just to say hello or was something on your mind?"

"I was told you had something to say to me Miranda, and considering the fact it was though this phone I assumed it meant business." Magnus tried hard not to sneer into the phone. Miranda laughed that horrid cackle he had always hated. He couldn't even remember why they were ever friends.

"Oh of course it's about business! I was checking up on that lovely store of yours. What's it called again, Magnus and friends?" She was trying hard not to smirk; Magnus could hear that clear enough.

"Bane and company." He corrected her.

"Never mind what it's called, how is business?"

"Brilliant and thank you for calling but I really must get back to the store…" She cut him off, "You work at your own store? Ah too cheap to hire anybody? Or, is it just that no one really wants to work for you? That is quite a feat in New York City. I commend you Magnus." By this time Magnus thought he would break the phone.

"Did you just call to insult me or did you actually have something intelligent to say for once in your life? I sure hope the latter for your sake because it's about time you grew up. Then maybe I can stop pretending I care at all about the sorry excuse for a job you so desperately cling to." And with that Magnus hung up and slammed the phone aside, scattering papers and spilling somebody's coffee. He sank to the ground and started to rub his face up and down slowly. Then, the back room door opened and Alec walked in with an expectant expression on his face. He looked around and noticed Magnus sitting there. Alec started to pick the papers up off of the ground.

"You could have at least tried Magnus." He muttered just loud enough so the other man could hear him.

"You listened to the whole thing? Uhhh I don't even care anymore I should just close the place down myself, save Miranda the trouble."

"Don't say that! Look we will figure something out okay?"

"You keep saying that but you have no idea who we are dealing with. Miranda won't stop until she thinks she has won even if Ragnor and I quit her game years ago." Magnus looked down at the mess he had made and started to help Alec pick it up.

"Magnus there has got to be some way to convince her. I'm sure there are people higher up than her, and they'll see that this sabotage is unpractical especially since this place is so popular."

"No you just don't get it; she won't rest until this place isn't popular. She'll find some way to stop our customers from ever coming back. Then the board won't hesitate to kick us out of this city forever. And I can't start over Alec, I really can't."

"Well why don't we just wait it out okay? We can cross that bridge once we get there but for now I kind of have something important to ask you." Magnus' heart fluttered at those words, what in the world did that mean?

"Yes…" He looked into Alec's beautiful blue eyes and cocked his eyebrow; he secretly knew that one motion turned Alec on. It was a horrible thing to do at the moment but Magnus didn't care he was sick of being worried and depressed and needed something to take his mind off of it. Sure enough Alec almost sighed.

"I well… do you?... oh to heck with it, Magnus do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Alec was the most interesting shade of red and Magnus almost forgot to answer while he was admiring it.

"Like a date? Yes Alexander I'd love that, It's just what I need right now. And don't look at me like your shocked, honey I've been hitting on you since the day we met. So you really want to go somewhere in public? Not to be rude but you're hidden inside that pesky closet at the moment and I would be more than happy to help you out of it if you are ready."

"Yeah I know but I have to eventually and what better time than the present?" Alec attempted a laugh but gasped instead as Magnus reached for his hand.

"Come on baby, let's ditch this place." And with that they left a squealing Camille behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Bane and Co. Chapter 7

A.N. So I kinda lied…. I said I would keep writing this fic but I didn't… good news! I'm back and this time I will make no promises but hey if you're still with me after all that crap thanks and I'll try not to disappoint. Also I obvi don't own TMI

Magnus couldn't believe his luck. First his arch nemesis decides to let him know that she was going to destroy him and then his date with his incredibly gorgeous employee is canceled. Yes that was right, canceled. He should have known better than to fall for a closet case but Alec was so amazing. Plus he apologized for taking him back to the apartment instead. They had ended up ordering a pizza and watching a project runway marathon. As of the current moment Alec was showering and Magnus was crying into a tub of ice cream.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Alec ran into the living room so fast he tripped on the hard wood floor, the towel around his waist flying into the air. This caused both of them to roll around on the floor for a good ten minutes with laughter. Once Alec regained his composure and had the decency to blush he grabbed the towel and quickly threw it back.

"SERIOUSLY THOUGH! I HAVE THE SOLUTION!" Alec managed to splutter out getting comfortable on the couch.

"Is it a solution to my wrecked life? Then out with it." Magnus finally recovered massaging his aching abs.

"Yes! Okay you have to bare with me for a moment. Miranda can only ruin your store if the rest of the board approves right? Well, then make them disapprove." Alec said sounding like it was perfectly obvious.

"I can't just pay them Alec, she is devious I know what she will do." Magnus was interrupted.

"Bah-bah-buh! Listen, what do people in fashion do when they want more people to buy stuff?" Magnus still couldn't see where this was going.

"Uh I don't know, shoot a commercial?" Alec smiled

"Put on a fashion show! One that will knock their socks so far off that Ms. Penney won't dare say a word against you. Plus it will give you a chance to get a few more customers." Magnus could almost cry, instead he lifted Alec off the couch kissed him passionately until they both had to breathe.

"My darling, you are beyond brilliant, I can't believe I didn't think of that myself! Oh Alec what would I do without you?" Alec started to blush.

"Magnus I um should probably get dressed…" Magnus laughed,

"Of course get dressed we have to get to the store quick so I can start planning!" And that is exactly what they did.


	8. Chapter 8

Bane and Co. Chapter 8

A.N. So I just want to thank you awesome reviewers and others who favorite or alerted. You guys are amazing, especially SecretlyAninja98 (sorry if I misspelled that lol) cause your review made me wanna cry. If anyone else has a suggestion or two I am more than open to them. I do not own TMI. Also this chapter is extremely fluffy just an FYI.

Alec could not believe what he had gotten himself into. For a week straight all Magnus did was work. Alec was glad he had helped him and all but now it seemed they really didn't do much together. He was starting to worry that Magnus was bored and was starting to think of him as only a co-worker and friend. He walked into the store on a steamy Monday afternoon and the familiar coating of glitter washed over Alec's body as he swung open the double doors.

Roll after roll of Magnificent colors and designs were wheeled into the back room of Magnus' store. Alec died a little bit of sheer happiness when he saw the look on Magnus' gorgeous face. It was lit up like a fat kid in a chocolate fountain.

"Darling you are brilliant! I never would have thought of this! MY CAREER IS SAVED!" Magnus shouted, wrapping his arms around Alec and kissing him in all the right places to make him shiver. Alec pulled away quickly. He didn't want people to see them together. In fact, he wasn't even sure if they were together really. All Alec knew was that Magnus was happy, and for the moment, whatever they were, that was all that mattered.

And then that moment ended.

"Magnus, I have got to talk to you about something if you have a minute." Alec managed.

"Of course love, anything for my hero." Magnus replied with a wink.

"Look I know I'm not the most open guy in the world but I really like you and I'm just not sure where we stand with one another." Alec tried to look Magnus directly but it was difficult with those swirling, beautiful eyes.

"Oh Alexander I really like you too! I'm sorry if I have been too busy for you lately it's just…" Alec cut him off.

"What I mean is are we like a couple now or what?" Magnus laughed that infectious laugh of his and pulled Alec closer.

"Baby, I'll be whatever you want me to be." And Magnus gently kissed the side of Alec's cheek.

"So is that a yes?" Alec inquired.

"Yes, and Alec? Please don't ever stop being straightforward with me. I love that about you." Magnus could be such a flirt.

"Great," Alec's smile and blush quickly returned. "So what do you need help with?"

Magnus laughed. "Can you sew?"

"Actually my aunt taught me how." Alec said sitting down at a desk next to Magnus with a sewing machine.

"For real? Call her up! We are gonna need as many hands as we can get."

"Can't you like hire somebody to do this?" Alec pointed out.

"Yes I already have some but I am adding a few extra outfits so I'll need you and Immy to help me here."

"I'll call her then" Alec said and he did just that.

Twenty minutes later Imogen Lightwood walked into the back work room with a large paisley basket in hand.

"I heard somebody needed a sewing expert?" She blew her bangs out of her face and set the basket down at another table. Magnus gave her a hug and handed her some fabrics.

"Wonderful! Let's get to work!"


	9. Chapter 9

Bane and Co. chapter 9

A.N. So I apologize for not updating as fast as I planned on. I got my hands on CoLS and I was horribly sad. I mean we all knew something was wrong but I think I speak for majority when I say we didn't expect that. I refuse to give up on them or this story. I love Malec, they are possibly my favorite characters of all time, and they are simply perfect for each other. Now on with the show ;)

Magnus Bane was a people person. He had never been afraid to talk to people and had no problem with big crowds. This was different. These people were important. These people determined his whole career. If they didn't like the fashion show, he was completely done for. Stop it. He had to stay positive, confident and trust that he knew what he was doing. He had come out with collections before. But this was bigger; the judges had to love everything, music lighting, location, and the works. His feet were starting to hurt from pacing so much and the knock at the dressing room door was met with an angry:

"WHAT?"

"If you are done wearing holes in your shoes, you need to sit down before your seat gets taken. The show is about to start." Alec's hair was softly brushed to the side of his face so you could just see his sparkling eyes behind it. His suit was expensive and and the way he looked at him made Magnus get even more butterflies. He reached out his hand for Magnus to take it.

"What? Who would dare steal Magnus Bane's chair at his own fashion show?" He accused, grabbing Alec's hand.

"Anyone if we don't hurry." Alec led him out of the dressing room, and they were almost out of the entire backstage when someone's cold slim fingers stopped Magnus in his tracks.

"Mr. Bane we uh... um we sort of have a problem." Camille squeaked out.

"Then fix it Camille I'm paying you for a reason aren't I?" Magnus turned to go but she stopped him again.

"Mr. Bane one of our male models had a bad taco the last night and well… he couldn't make it." She looked at Magnus as if he was going to hit her and he might've if Alec hadn't stepped in.

"It's not a problem Camille, just find me his clothes and meet us behind the stage in five." Alec had to lower his voice because the announcer started to boom into the microphone.

"What the hell Alexander?" Magnus was seriously pissed.

"Relax I think it was Joey who got sick and you guys are like exactly the same size." Alec still wasn't making sense.

"Your point is?" He didn't have time for this Magnus had to get to his seat.

"The point is you know how strut and who says you can't be in your own fashion show?" Alec looked at him expectantly.

"Gawd, I don't believe it." Magnus said, his smile returning.

"What that I just saved your butt again or that I said the word strut?"

"BOTH! Oh my gosh I love you!" Magnus grabbed Alec by the waist and kissed him.

"All right all right enough! Get out there." Alec ran out the door gave Magnus the thumbs up before leaving.

Here I go, he thought. The lights flashed and the music blared, but Magnus felt so alive he barely noticed. _Let me see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me. Strut, strut, strut how you want to be._ Adam Lambert's beautiful voice accompanied by Magnus' walking was magic. Once he got to the end of the runway he paused and looked into the crowd without making it noticeable. There dead center was none other than Miranda Penney with the most priceless expression one could think of. Magnus winked as she stood up out of her seat and cut through the crowd, bursting through the doors. In his quick scan Magnus saw Imogen and Alec smiled at him proudly. He was the happiest man alive and even his small stumble at the end of the runway couldn't bring him down. The crowd laughed and cheered because they had good reason to. This man was brilliant! His clothes were amazing, this show was amazing, but even the "fashion warlock of Brooklyn" had flaws and the trip only made people like him more. At the end of the show, once everyone had cleared out, Magnus walked outside to find Immy and Alec.

"It really was a Magnificent idea." Imogen laughed.

"Thanks, you know I'd do anything for Magnus." Alec explained.

"Do I get no credit?" Magnus teased turning both their heads toward him. Imogen looked lovely in a blue flowered sundress, her hair in a messy bun and smile wrinkles around her brown eyes. "And be careful what you say Alexander." He blushed but his smile stayed.

"Of course you get credit. That was incredible Magnus!" Imogen took his arm in one of hers and Alec's in the other. "Now I'm buying you ice creams because you both are far too skinny." Magnus chuckled and smiled at Alec. He laughed to and the three of them walked to the ice cream shop arm in arm.


End file.
